


You've Reached The Voicemail Of... (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Knows, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Ending, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "You've reached the voicemail Marinette Agreste. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible!""Hey, Mari, it's me." Adrien's voice was raspy in the silent evening air. "I just wanted to begin with saying sorry. You were right."Adrien makes one last call.





	You've Reached The Voicemail Of... (The World)

"You've reached the voicemail Marinette Agreste. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible!"

_"Hey, Mari, it's me," Adrien's voice was raspy in the silent evening air. "I just wanted to begin with saying sorry. You were right. You're always right."_

_"I want to hold on for you, and for Emma. I called... I called an ambulance but I d-don't think they'll get here i-in time," He coughed. "I know you're mad at me, but... but I just wanted to say that I l-love you and that this is all my fault..."_

_"I wanted to s-show you that you don't always have to take everything on y-your own shoulders and that I... that I can take some of the w-weight."_

_"It was s-stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I should have k-known that I can't do anything without you," his voice broke in the middle of the sentence._

_"I'm sorry," he choked. "I'm so sorry!"_

_It was silent for a few seconds._

_"I love you, and Emma, s-so much."_

_There was a thud as the phone fell on the ground and Adrien closed his eyes, not opening them again._

 

* * *

 

 

"Emma, can you help Nino set the table?" Marinette asked her 5-year-old daughter.

"Are you still made at Adrien?" Alya asked once the other two had left the kitchen.

Marinette sighed. "No, I'm not. I was just worried about him. He always takes those hits for me and he was injured. I guess in the moment, I assumed he thought I couldn't take it."

Alya laughed. "You know that's not true."

"Mommy?" Emma was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sweetie?" Marinette turned towards her.

"When is daddy coming home?"

Marinette frowned. "I don't know, he should have been home by now."

"Did he call you?" Alya asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Marinette walked towards the living room where her phone was lying and groaned. "It's out of battery of course."

There was a knock on the door. When Marinette opened it, there were two police officers, a man, and a woman, standing in front of her.

"Officers," Marinette said surprised. "What can I do for you?"

They both looked sad and sympathetic.

"Are you Marinette Agreste?"

Nino had taken Emma away from the officers to the dining room and Alya was standing next to Marinette.

"Yes, I am. What's going on."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," The woman spoke in a soft tone. "But we found your husband."

Marinette looked confused. "You found my husband? What do you mean, he wasn't missing."

Marinette didn't get it, but Alya did. She gave a little gasp and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"He was injured in an alley. He had already called an ambulance, but I'm afraid it was too late," the officer stopped for a second. "He's gone."

Marinette's brain shut down. The only thing that kept bouncing around in her mind was the sentence 'He's gone'. She vaguely registered Alya's sob and her hug. But Marinette didn't do anything until she saw Plagg hovering in front of her with a broken expression full of sadness.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

And just like that, her world came crashing down around her. She fell to her knees on the ground. The hero couldn't breathe anymore.

"Mommy."

Marinette looked over her shoulder and saw Emma standing in the doorway with Nino. The boy was crying, but Emma just looked confused.

"What's going on, mommy?"

 

* * *

 

 

_"The body of Adrien Agreste, the famous model, was found. It has been confirmed that he was, in fact, our beloved hero Chat Noir. It seems like a fight had gone wrong and he didn't survive the drive to the hospital. The hero leaves behind his wife, Marinette Agreste, and his daughter, Emma Agreste."_

Marinette stopped being Ladybug. She couldn't do it without Adrien, and she couldn't do it to Emma. The hero was strong when her daughter was around, but at night, she listened to the last voicemail, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could have picked up and had one last conversation.

She had one thought in mind. Fate was a cruel thing sometimes. 

 


End file.
